


Broken

by GayNoctis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Abused Karkat, Alpha/Beta timelines are going to collide, Confused Karkat, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Gamzee helping Karkat regain his memories is painful, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Where they go into a different world once they do the scratch or something like that, Why Did I Write This?, no memories, oh shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayNoctis/pseuds/GayNoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So be it if you are broken, I'll always love you even if you do not remember me, my love. Even when you can't remember a thing about our love, you will eventually. We were always meant to be together, Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was for school, so yeah.

The flow of his hair, gracefully out of place as the small breeze of the wind blows around him. The chirps of small, night time creatures make him feel invisible to the world. This was his first time being outside, the smell of the wet rain from the early morning still lingers throughout the small forest, the way the tree’s seemed to appear bigger than they were in the daytime. He doesn’t speak as he watches the moon, the stars shining bright with the moon, he sighs out relieved that he has made it to somewhere peaceful, without any interruptions or so he thought.

_No, no HE can’t be here?! I need to find a place to hide, I can’t see his disgusting face._

He thought to himself. Before he knew it, the anonymous person was right behind him, causing him to trip on a rock as he had attempted to run, which only failed. His hands were shaking, he was starting to sweat, his hair was sticking onto his slightly wet face and he laid there until the person spoke up.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the person softly whispers to him. The voice was different from the one he was expecting, it was scratchier, not as deep either.

_What am I supposed to do? Reply to them?! I-I should._

“H-How do I know that for sure?!”

“Because I’m your best friend, how could you forget that?”

There was a slight hint of sadness in the stranger’s tone, why were they sad? He doesn’t know what to say, how could this person know them?

“T-That doesn’t make any sense. How would you know me? Huh, I’ve been put through some fucked up shit, you think I’m YOUR best friend?! I don’t know you, don’t claim things that you have no solid proof of. I’ll listen to you if you show your face, understand?”

The stranger breathes out a sigh.

“I can’t believe this, Karkat. I can’t believe you’d forget me of all people, we were moirails, we were part of the red team in Sgrub, we were best friends until….”

_How did he know my name? This is strange, I need answers._

The stranger is finally in front of Karkat, which to his surprise causes him to give a screech of horror at the appearance of the stranger.

“NO, NO NO. GET AWAY, GET AWAY YOU MONSTER GO AWAY!!!”

The stranger looks at him with concern, confusion as to why he reacted so violently. He noticed now there was bright red, translucent tears coming from the other.

“Calm down, Karkat. What’s wrong? Did I do something…?”

_The stranger’s appearance was almost like **his** in so many ways, he looks just like that monster, how he can claim to be my friend if he looks like that horrid creep, how? I don’t feel so good…._

The stranger’s voice was softer, sincere than before. _Why is he acting so different than the disgusting monster that has been scarred into my head?_

“You look just like him...” He murmurs to himself, not noticing that the stranger was crying softly as he looks at the ground.

“I’m sorry, Karkat. I’m so sorry… I never would have thought he would do this you, harm you mentally and physically. I’m angry that he knew that this would destroy me, he used you as a toy, and it’s all my fault, brother.”

_The stranger is crying? Why is he crying when I’m the one who should be? Wait what who is this **he**? Is he talking about that monster?_

            Karkat looks at the lanky boy, notices the boy’s purple tears flowing down to the ground, his eyes no longer cold and hard from before but a hint of a concern enters his soft eyes.

“Why are you crying, stranger? Why are you apologizing to me when you did nothing wrong? Shouldn’t it be me who should apologi-“

            Gamzee looks up from before, he smiles a sincere smile that makes Karkat’s heart pause for a second. Karkat notices the genuine realness of the smile. He notices how happy the stranger looked from before, as if Karkat’s words hit him like an arrow. How could a stranger do that to another stranger supposedly?

“It’s just that you wouldn’t be all messed up from him, you’re a survivor Karkat. He’s my brother, he wasn’t like this until the mirthful messiahs chose him to become like my father, whom is even worse than Kurloz. It’s my fault that you’re like this, isn’t it? Now you can’t remember me because he’s messed with your dreams, your mind with chucklevoodoo.”

**_This stranger, is telling the truth, Karkat._ ** _That voice…I suppose he is father but I can’t just trust him just because he’s showing genuine emotions, unlike that monster... **You should trust him, even if he is related to those vile trolls, he’s your lover.** What?! I barely know this guy? How am I his lover? Father, please tell me? **I cannot my child, for it is only an experience you must regain from your past self, just believe that this boy is genuinely sweet to you my son.** Father don’t leave me! _

            Karkat bites his lips as he looks at the flowing grass, while Gamzee whispers something incoherent to himself.

“I love you…”

_Did he say that? Love? How could he love me, a disgusting mutant who shouldn’t have been born nor should be alive right now? What is this love? I don’t deserve to be loved…_

“Why…? Why would you love someone who is a disgusting, pitiful mutant like myself, mister?”

            He didn’t like this. He didn’t like the way this stranger showed these genuine emotions of sincerity, he didn’t know how to act. He was broken. How would he know what any of this meant when he was broken from this stranger’s own brother?

            Gamzee sighs softly as he pulls at his messy, black hair, which seemed to be fluffier than anything Karkat has ever seen. It looked just like that man’s hair, except it wasn’t. He needs to stop comparing them to each other. They aren’t the same person at all. Unlike that man, this person was concerned for him, showed something he’s never been given from anyone. Or at least anyone excluding his father, who had died early in the rebellion for his friends, supposedly.

“Blood casts don’t even matter, Karkat… So don’t tell me that you hate yourself because of your mutation, because I know you’ve hated yourself from the beginning of our game, everyone could see it in your eyes. Even when you were irritated from us, you had that small hint of anger for yourself. But now we aren’t in the game anymore Karkat. We’re free except we aren’t at the same time. We have newer enemies that weren’t supposed to become like that in our game, which is what is happening right now, Karkat. Both timelines will soon collide, to fight and ruin each other, because of the scratch. Everyone else has their memories except you, the most important one of our group, as you had created us, as our leader you were eliminated from the chance of living in this new universe. Kurloz knew that you were our leader. He knew from all the dream bubbles of our past, with the new mindset he gained, he knew how to get to you. He beat us all to getting you back. We were all spread out in different faraway locations trying our best to find each other to defeat the new evil in this world, but when Kanaya and the humans told me that the real key to winning was you, I knew we had lost. I felt it I felt you being abused, being treated poorly, being broken into pieces that no one could pick up and fix.”

_He knew all of this? Who’s this Kanaya? Wait he’s saying that others were looking for me, like he was? I had friends…. Like him, who cared for me even when I am a mutant…? This seems too much for me to understand. Father, what truly happened to my mind? What happened to me that I can’t remember my past?_

            Gamzee looks around the trees and bushes, while Karkat stares at him curiously as to why all of this information was told to him if he didn’t really understand it. Karkat walks towards Gamzee, he approaches him lightly, and he grabs his hand.


	2. Listen To Him

“Karkat? Do you remember….?”

            _He thinks I remember… If I did I wouldn’t be standing here confused, while holding his cold hands. I can only wish to regain my memories, wishes don’t always come true._

He looks at me, with a small ounce of hope but then he takes notice of my sad smile. This seems so meaningful for him, why is that?

“I-I wish I could remember, Gamzee… I-I really wish I could remember, for both of our sakes.”

            The disappointment in his face is clearly shown, what happened to Karkat clearly affected him a deeper way, how cruel fate was towards these two. Two unfortunate lovers in a troubled mess, with no way to find any of their friends. But then again life is merciless to the weak, the strong.

The wind blows as the two stare at each other in a peaceful silence, not a single word is spoken. Only the sound of their breathes soft and heavy flowing into the silence of the air.

"I-I really do wish, Gamzee. I just have been through a lot of things, all of this is too fast to understand. I hope you understand this." 

            Karkat looks away from Gamzee, looks at his feet, nervous by what Gamzee's reaction would be. How much hope did he put into his sentence? What did he expect, when his memories have been wiped down to a clean slate. Gamzee laughs a soft chuckle, which causes Karkat to look up with confusion at why he was laughing. Even after he told him that he couldn't remember a thing, he seemed so happy just by talking to Karkat, seeing him. 

"Karkat, all those times back in our Sgrub days were similar to this, sometimes we would talk and sometimes we'd just cuddle. Even if you don't remember, i'll still enjoy your presence after all you were my moiraill and I understood your silences better than most of our friends. One thing I should warn you about what has happened to you, a spider has something to do with all this. Do you know who that spider is? The sliest spider to ever be around our group, the one bitch I hate more than the Strider kid. _Do you remember, brother?_ "

        _Spider? What is he talking about?_

Karkat bites his lip, while staring at Gamzee. His confusion is clearly shown on his face, Gamzee takes notice of this. 

He sighs, "So you don'remember, huh. That bitch helped Kurloz, both of them did. I should have known that she would clean all of the evidence." 

Karkat quietly murmurs, "I might remember who you're talking about, Gamzee..."

Gamzee looks up at Karkat with a glint of hope in his eyes, Karkat smiles a bit. 

"Then who do you think the two spiders are?"

Karkat purses his lips, as he scratches his head. He looks up at Gamzee, "Aranea and Vriska, I suppose that's their names, right?"

Gamzee smiles at Karkat, tears start to form in his eyes.

"You remembered their names, Karkat. Do you know how they looked like?"

Karkat smiles at Gamzee, grabs him into a small hug.

 Gamzee lingers over the small frame off Karkat, embraces his friend. 

"I do, Gamzee."

Gamzee smiles knowing that Karkat was slowly remembering some of the trolls, hope is slowly coming through. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks if you read it. }:D


End file.
